1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital still camera equipped with a display unit for displaying the image of a subject and to a method of controlling operation of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a beginner takes a picture, poor composition may be the result, as when a picture is composed with the horizon cutting across the neck of an individual who is the main subject of the photo or with vertical lines in the background seeming to emerge from the head of the individual. There are also camera users who capture the image of a subject at an angle because of the particular way they hold the camera.
Thus, a beginner who is not accustomed to taking pictures with a camera does not possess a skilled photographic technique.